Question: During a recent rainstorm, 8.32 inches of rain fell in Vanessa's hometown, and 9.99 inches of rain fell in Stephanie's hometown. During the same storm, 10.1 inches of snow fell in Nadia's hometown. How much more rain fell in Stephanie's town than in Vanessa's town?
To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Vanessa's town from the amount of rain in Stephanie's town. Rain in Stephanie's town - rain in Vanessa's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${9}$ ${9}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ Stephanie's town received 1.67 inches more rain than Vanessa's town.